This disclosure relates generally to monitoring building construction.
During construction of large complex construction projects, integrated comprehensive collaborative Quality Control processes are required to support regulatory agencies, owner construction oversight, and general contractor oversight and subcontractor operations. In order to efficiently manage the construction process the general contractor and owner ideally would have up-to-the-minute status of every subcontractor, construction element, room and inspection. When information such as inspection, issue data and punch list data is delayed, the schedule impacts and associated costs accumulate.